


5 Times Tony Tells Loki: No Babies! But One Time..

by LokkaNightNyx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 times meme, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Impregnation Kink, Pre-Mpreg, fluffy with sexy?, good!avenger!Loki, loki just wants a baby, no loki no, slight smutty talk, super slight clint/coulson mention js, tony wont agree, yes loki yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkaNightNyx/pseuds/LokkaNightNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to have kids. Tony says no. Loki persists. And pouts. And persists some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Tony Tells Loki: No Babies! But One Time..

~~~

1 ('I’ll Just Peer Pressure It Out Of You.')

Tony sat stiffly at a kitchen counter in the Avengers’ Tower. He had a nice glass of orange juice and a whole pot of coffee to himself. His eyes flitted back and forth. He didn’t have much longer in peace. Firstly, the rest of the Avengers were not awake yet. Secondly…Loki. Loki would be the next to wake up, about the same time as Steve and Natasha. _“Damn early risers…”_ And yes, he could justifiably talk; he hadn’t been to sleep yet at all.

Jarvis’s voice came to him suddenly, making him jump. “Loki Laufeyson has awakened for the day, sir.” Tony took a bigger gulp of coffee than before.

“Thank you Jarvis…” Tony took a few moments to run over his debate points in his head. See, Loki had a very, _very_ persistent  inquiry to discuss with him daily, and he had to be ready to just say no. Repeatedly. No matter what, under no circumstances otherwise—

He sighed heavily. Loki was entering the kitchen, dressed in a black button down shirt of Tony’s as a sleeping top, and Tony’s black lounge pants. All that messy black complete with perfectly disastrous bedhead and Tony knew that Loki was indeed prepared to pester him about something if he emerged from the room looking like that, what with one bare white shoulder and defined graceful collarbone exposed from the gaping neck of the top, eyes still lidded with the fog of sleep...Tony’s greatest weakness was a disheveled, hapless Loki, this was common knowledge—which Loki exploited when need-be.

Loki sidled up to Tony, standing beside him at the counter stool, not touching him just yet but standing teasingly distant.

“Good morning…” He said quietly, evenly. Tony eyed him warily and sipped his orange juice in a long pause before speaking. “Good morning to you too…” He muttered in reply, raising an eyebrow at Loki’s tranquil expression.

“I missed you last night. The bed is too large and cold to sleep in alone.” Loki purred next. Tony swallowed. It was getting painfully difficult to try and tone down their sex life. And why did he want to do that? Because—

“You cannot avoid it forever, Tony. Come now will it be so bad if…if we produced a demi-god together?” Loki said suddenly, meekly even. Tony sighed heavily. Here we go.

“Loki…I—”

“Surely it would be a significant stroke to your ego to be able to say you produced a demi-god child. That you shall have proof that you’ve bedded and impregnated the infamous God of Mischief with the Stark name...” Loki continued, finally coming closer all the way to Tony’ s side, pressing against him invitingly, hands playing in Tony’s ruffled hair. “With my natural sorcery and your mind, we would likely produce a God or Goddess of Magic. Yes? God of Magic. It sounds nice.” Loki mused. He pressed a few soft kisses to Tony’s ear and Tony all but squeezed his eyes shut in stubborn resistance.

“So tell me you do not miss having me bare, no accursedly silly plastic barrier keeping your seed out of my body.” Loki whispered in his ear, just as Steve and Thor came in to grab some food after a sparring session in the gym. Loki glanced up from Tony’s ear but didn’t back away, and Tony effectively maintained composure with some more difficulty. Did not answer.

“Good morning!” Steve greeted brightly, followed by a sunny wave from Thor as well. Loki only watched them blankly while Tony waved a bland greeting. This sight was all too common in the mornings. Loki hanging all over him, he himself trying his best to hold off his libido and not give in to Loki’s tempting mouth. Loki stood up straight again, staring at Tony’s feigned indifference incredulously.

“Come now, get me pregnant, Stark.” Loki said quite bluntly, making sure it was loud enough for the entire room to hear. Steve blushed, the red visible on his ears even as he tried not to turn around, while Thor whipped around excitedly, immediately.

“Did I hear ‘pregnant’? Loki are you expecting??” He exclaimed cheerily, and Tony hid his face in his hand, exhausted after his all-nighter and Loki’s persistence grating on his mental health.

“I will be within the month.” Loki told his brother. Tony glared at him indignantly.

“Loki—!”

“Congratulations!! Stark and brother!” Thor was cheering, slinging arms around them both adoringly. Loki grinned a bit.

“Why thank you, brother. You shall be a proud uncle.”

“But Loki I did _not_ agree—” Loki cut off Tony’s disagreements by pressing a kiss to the spot just below his ear. “Join me in the shower.” He demanded, and then traipsed from the room audaciously.

“B-but I so did not agreed to that!”  

  


2 ('But Think Of The Brilliance--')

A couple of evenings later, Tony briskly strode the halls, sketch-board in hand, planning on grabbing a bite to eat and then holing up in his lab with a shiny new project while keeping the door open in case Loki wanted to come down and watch him work.

Suddenly out of nowhere Loki was hooking himself onto Tony’s arm; He seemed a bit hyper, considering Tony didn’t even see which direction he’d come from, he was just there. Tony sighed. “Have you been in my candy stash again…I thought we all agreed as a group you weren’t allowed to eat Pixie Sticks.”

“I was thinking. Wouldn’t you like to design a brilliant hi-tech toy for our soon-to-be-conceived son? We can sketch plans together. Right now, in your lab.” Loki blurted eagerly, jostling Tony’s arm as he spoke.

“Really? Sentimentality for a not-yet-existent baby, that’s your play to have me agree? No. And you totally have been in my candy stash, you smell like sugar.”

  


3 ('I’ll Beg When You’re Weak.')

Loki greatly enjoyed talking Tony into early climaxes. Something about the power he felt, that his silver tongue was indeed so infamous that it could drive someone off the edge with its eloquent capabilities. He frequently wove intricate details of what he wanted done to him while in bed, and Tony loved every second. And even after six months of being in a strong relationship, somehow Loki always thought up new ways to be a merciless taunter with his words. Whether it be begging in his ear in public where he could not act, shouting brazenly to the ceiling his pleasures while in private, making Tony beg, talk of punishing and servitude and the like—Loki always made it new somehow.

This time, as they made love within the confines of Tony’s bedroom, Loki was turning on the charm again. He made a soft keening sound, followed by a quiet curse as Tony fervently drove oil slicked fingers into Loki’s entrance. Tony's other hand palmed attentively along Loki’s upper thigh, squeezing and rubbing, then throwing the leg over his shoulder and nudging the other further away with his knee to make Loki spread his legs even more open for him. Loki had been unusually pliant most of the night when usually he preferred to be a relentless tease.

“Enough, I want you inside me…please…And don’t you dare bother with any contraceptive device.” Loki panted, grabbing at Tony’s shoulders needily. Warily, Tony hesitated. He basically knew what the response would be, but he wanted to hear how creative Loki would get with it.

“Convince me why I should gratify you so quickly? Just like that?” Tony asked, then watched Loki huff, pouting in quite the deceptively adorable manner.

“I…I just want to be full of you—I want to feel every inch of my center pressed with your essence. Is that so bad to want you so completely? Please, only you can sate me in the way I so need…” Loki told him, eyes wide and pleading, fingers touching in Tony’s hair adoringly in the process. Tony rose an eyebrow and shook lightly to keep from thrusting into the slowly unraveling mischief god underneath him.

Loki put forth quite the pretty begging indeed.

But Tony just lowered to kiss Loki on the forehead and again chose to tease Loki with fingers inside him rather than entering him completely just yet. Loki arched up with a quiet cry of Tony’s name, desperation laced through it and evident in his furrowed eyebrows and open, red mouth.

“Stark do not toy with me!” Loki hissed, and Tony rose his other eyebrow and kept toying.

“Say please again.” He commanded instead. Loki fidgeted, fisting the sheets underneath him as Tony held him still by one hand firm on his hipbone while the other hand’s fingers thrust in and out of him insistently. Insistent on causing him searing white torture until he begged properly for deeper penetration.

“Please, Tony…”

“Yes Deer?” Tony grinned in anticipation.

“Fill me up, I want to be stuffed full of you so badly…and then I want to have everyone see what you’ve done to me, have everyone watch me swell up with child, _please_ just brand evidence of you inside me—please?” Loki whined, pawing at him pathetically as Tony hooked his fingers a few times, which made Loki yelp in turn, bucking his hips unconsciously. Tony’s breath came in pants as he watched his handiwork.

So he figured he’d ‘comply’.

Loki basically screamed his gratification as Tony buried himself inside in one go, and he clung around Tony’s shoulders, happily taking being rutted into until his lower half felt like jelly and he began to go woozy in the head. Tony kissed Loki quiet and smirked through the kisses as he could practically hear Loki mentally celebrating his victory whilst being pounded into the pillows.

And then—quite cruelly if he would say so himself—Tony pulled out just before he came, choosing to decorate the outside of Loki’s body with seed instead of the inside. He had to keep from chuckling at his own brand of spectacularly devilish mischief as Loki came to a startled climax himself but through a sharp shriek of frustration and ire to go with it.

  


4 ('But I’m Envious, So Give Me What I Want!')

Having earned himself a spot on the couch for two nights after that little stunt, Tony felt relief—but no remorse mind you—when Loki came pining after him again, snuggling up to him on the couch and begging that he be taken on a proper outing/date. Tony did miss Loki, even if getting the literal cold shoulder from his frosty prince-boyfriend for two days in a row had been a bit of a turn-on despite himself. He got quite a bit of a rise at seeing Loki get frustrated and bristled. He figured this was the part of him that craved adrenaline rushes, sick pleasure, and probably had a death wish.

He pushed his own thoughts to the back of his mind as Loki shoved at him for spacing out, then crawled into his lap, straddling Tony shamelessly, prompting Clint and Coulson across the room to raise hands in protest, telling them to find a dark corner, get a room and such.

“There’s only two real couples in this tower, us, and you two. You don’t see us crawling all over each other in front of everyone!” Clint griped from behind his laptop. Loki leaned past Tony to shoot them a piercing glare.

“You only _think_ no one sees you.”He then busied himself leaning to press kisses near Tony’s ear while Clint managed a lecherous grin and Phil quietly hid behind his magazine, inevitably turning red.

“Let’s go out. I have not visited Central Park since that one time I attempted to raze it to ashes with fire twisters. I wish to see it again.” Loki stated definitively.

“Yeah…Of course, Your Highness.” Tony  said with a sigh and a roll of the eyes.

They spend the rest of the afternoon with Clint and Coulson, Bruce and Natasha tagging with them in the park. Loki spend most of the sunny day buying ice cream and other treats, and sitting with Tony on benches and under trees, brooding coolly and staring enviously at every pregnant woman that walked by. Which was a lot—Springtime after all. Before Loki could say anything vocally, Tony brought it up on his own while they stared across the grass at yet another young couple visibly expecting a child.

“Ok here’s the thing. Don’t you ever think about the fact that we won’t be able to come out here and play with the kid in public for years? Not until he or she could control their—I dunno’—God-ness, of their own will. I’m assuming any spawn of ours would probably be a shape-shifter also? Not to mention half Frost Giant.” Tony reasoned. Loki yanked his hand out of Tony’s and crossed his arms, remaining silent, glaring into the distance. Tony frowned at Loki’s icy profile. “We could be making out like Clint and ‘Agent’ over there if you weren’t so hung up on this.”

  


5 ('Perhaps I Shall Trick It Out Of You…')

Loki had trapped Tony in the lab doorway and Tony welcomed the notion, wrapping arms around Loki’s narrow waist and closing in to nibble at the appealing, lightly parted lips waiting for him.

“Mmm. You taste wonderful, why?” Loki murmured against his mouth, and Tony scoffed before moving to trail his tongue along the side of Loki’s neck.

“You’re up to something. _That_ is the wonderful taste of science. Also known as metal, sweat, and probably some random chemical. Your taste buds aren’t that weird.” He muttered before latching onto Loki’s clavicle. Loki only groaned lightly into his ear.

“Speaking of tasting. Can we…go to the back of the lab and…I can experiment with my mouth stretched around your cock? I’ll even swallow everything down…I will not let a drop escape.” Loki murmured against Tony’s skin, and Tony stood up straight, staring with both eyebrows raised at Loki, getting a good hard gaze into those glinting green eyes. He kept his arms around Loki’s waist but then sneered at him.

“Hm. As much as I wanna’ say yes to that…Given your alien god biology, your convenient shape shifting, and your mythological track record, you might just be able to swing it so you get yourself knocked up by doing that. So…I don’t think so Trickster.” Tony remarked boldly right to his face. The open mouthed gape of indignation Loki gave him just made him want the blow job even more, but he resisted for all he was worth. When Loki just stood there staring silently, sneaky trial plan foiled, Tony clapped Loki twice on the hips and walked away. Loki sputtered after him, blushing furiously at the fact that he’d been refused yet again. Damn Tony for knowing how to push his buttons. “Do it for science!”

“Nope!”

  


+1 ('All Tricks Aside…')

Tony found Loki sulking on the top floor, peering morosely off the edge of the building at the setting sun and approaching cool darkness of the evening. Scratching his head and staring from afar at Loki’s back for a moment, Stark took a deep breath and approached. Sulky Loki was not a fun Loki. Not to mention ‘sulky Loki’ tended to equal ‘time-bomb Loki’. He didn’t announce his presence as he approached. Sneaking up on Loki was impossible anyhow.

“Are you sure you wish to touch me? You are not afraid you’ll impregnate me by osmosis?” Loki muttered when Tony got close, not turning around. Tony sighed tersely.

“Don’t be like that. It sucks.” He leaned against the railing close beside Loki, eventually slinging an arm around Loki’s waist to show that no, he was not afraid of mysterious sudden pregnancy by contact or anything ridiculous like that. He felt obligated to explain himself further, then maybe Loki would wipe that horridly sullen look from his otherwise pretty face. “Listen…I know you really want what you want. But…me? Really? You want _me._ Tony Stark. To give you a baby?” Tony first tested the waters, expressing his very real insecurity with the matter.

Loki glanced at him and nothing more just yet. He only spoke after awhile, slowly and carefully. “I would greatly enjoy having a new life grow within me. I want to create something new. And…you, well, I am not in a relationship with you for nothing.” Loki said into the breeze. Tony rose an eyebrow.

“So breeding. I’m for breeding new lives now?” He balked. Loki scoffed, turned toward him fully out of frustration.

“No! You misunderstood me. I mean that you are my…match. And we should make something amazing.” Loki finished more quietly, stammering a little and turning a blush pink in the face. Tony tilted his head at Loki, holding back a grin lest Loki think he was being laughed at.

 _“Cute…”_ But out loud, he chose not to get all mushy just yet. “And you’re not scared of how dangerous it would be? I mean it would be dangerous, right? Do we even _know_ that you trying to carry a half human half Jotun child and raise it on little old planet Earth won’t be some type of hazard? I barely am sure this planet is baby god proof, let alone my tower here.” This was his biggest concern really. This was a huge part of why he had continued to say no. Safety and fear of the unknown.

“I do not care. I just want to create a life made out of myself and someone I care for.” Loki said, so quietly Tony had a bit of difficulty hearing him. But he did hear, and he understood it now. This seemed to be a matter of confirming self worth to Loki. Loki was associating his ability to bring life into the world with his own self value. Tony felt a brief twinge of guilt over his vehement refusals from the past. He was being, dare he say, _convinced._

“I just wanted this one thing…after everything that has happened…” Loki sighed, head turned to the side in a refusal to look Tony in the face. Tony pressed his lips in a thin line, mind racing.

“Well…okay so we have your brother here, he’s a god, we have the hulk, he might as well be a god and he can take care of medical things to an extent…We’ve got Coulson’s super management skills…Steve’s—super-ness in general. We’ve even got a tough russian chick to help baby-sit. That might be enough god-baby-proofing insurance, you think? Maybe.” Tony mused casually, scratching his chin with his hand and settling his other hand on his hip in speculation. He pretended not to feel Loki’s eyes boring holes into him, not to notice Loki step closer to him slowly and skeptically. He only looked up when Loki asked with bated breath, “What are you saying…?”

Tony sighed and reached out his arms, coming all the way in to pull Loki to him by the hips, then reach up with a hand to pet in Loki’s satiny black hair.

“I’m saying…you drive a damn hard bargain and we should go find a blanket and a secluded corner. Right this minute.”

Loki gasped breathlessly, bright green gaze doing all the excited grinning that his face was too shocked to show off, as Tony pulled him aside by the wrist, straight to a lounging spot under a patio canopy in the corner of the veranda. He collapsed backward gracelessly into the seating, Loki on top of him in his arms, staring intently, waiting for that final verbal confirmation of everything he hoped.

Tony slapped him once on the backside, making him jump, then blush even more furiously than he already had been. “Just don’t be pissed at me in a couple months when you’re outgrowing all your obnoxiously tight clothes.”

~END~

  


**Author's Note:**

> :3 Hope you enjoyed! Maybe I can pull out a sequel eventually.


End file.
